Link's Return
by ChewyOrange
Summary: Link returns to Romani Ranch to find that Goht's spirit is ruling clock town, and Cremia has disappeared.
1. Default Chapter

Link's Returm  
Rating: G  
Author: chewyorange  
Summary: Link returns to Romani Ranch to find that Goht's spirit is ruling clock town, and Cremia has disappeared.  
Note: This is my first fic. Chapter 1. Wait for chapter 2 next week!  
  
"HAYAHHH!" The Goron Darmani hurled his powder keg at the boulder blocking Milk Road. The hardworking pickaxer ran out of the way and stared in awe as the rock exploded. "AHHHHH" Link shouted as he removed his Goron mask and transformed into his own self. He brought out his ocarina. 'De de de, de de de, de de de duh duh' he played. "Neighhhhh!" Epona came galloping down the Road to reach her master. Only two days left until the Skull Kid made the moon fall into Clock Town. "Let's go save Romani!" Link shouted as he 'hiyaaed' Epona.   
  
"Link!" Romani yelled as she saw him trotting up the path to the ranch. "Good morning Romani" Link smiled. Romani smiled back and helped him off his horse. "Link, something terrible has happened" Romani said, her face growing solemn. "Cremia has disappeared. After we saved the cows, the monsters came once more. I have been alone for a month already. Since you saved us and left for your own home. *sob*" "It's okay Romani. We will find your sister. Did anyone come to see why she wasn't delivering her milk?" Link soothed. "No. The Gordon brothers have been over each night to steal milk and are selling it as their own. The Milk Bar now calls the specialty Chateau du Gordon. It's awful" Romani cried.   
  
Inside the house, Link was helping Romani to some hot chocolate and a decent meal. "Are you sure the monsters returned Romani?" Link asked "Of course. The moon is falling again after you lost the spirit of Goht." Romani said in an angry tone. "I am positive all the monsters couldn't have returned. What about the Chicken Shack man, has he ever come over? Or the dog Race lady?" "No" Romani said. "Well, I'm gonna take a look at the Gordon Farm. You wait here, and milk the cows" Link left onto milk road with Epona...  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Default Chapter

Link's Return:Chapter 2  
Rating: G  
Author: chewyorange  
Summary: Link discovers something interesting about the Gordon brothers and continues into Clock Town to research his tips.  
Note: This is Chapter 2, a little earlier than expected.  
  
"HIYAA" Link hit the rear of Epona to get her loping down Milk Road to the Gordon Brothers Farm. There the two brothers stood, doing nothing in particular, a drink of milk in each hand. "That's Romani's Milk!" Link shouted as he halted Epona in front of the gate. "Hey kid, ain't got no money, ain't got no milk." The younger brother said with a belch. "Ya ain't got no type of horse either de race us. That there is a pony. None too good." the other brother said. "Hey, I'm not here to race you, or to buy Romani's milk. Where is Cremia? It was just last time I showed up in Clock Town that I had to help her with her delivery. I had to fend off you lazy milk robbers" Link said narrowing his eyes at the two brothers. "What?" the brothers asked. "Where is Cremia, the Ranch Girl?" Link asked in barely a whisper. "I don't got any idea kid. Get outta here bafor' I get ma metal burner." the older brother motioned for Link to leave, but Link stayed his ground. "What happened to Cremia?" he repeated "I seen...".  
  
"HIYAAAA" Link yelled to Epona as they galloped quickly from the Gordon's Farm. "Where in the Bomber's Hideout would someone be?" Link asked himself. He quickened Epona's pace and went straight to Termina Field. He left Epona in the forest and hurried through the gate to East Clock Town. "12365" Link said when he came to the yellow Bomber blocking the door. "Allright" the boy replied. Link replayed the words of the younger brother in his mind. "It was a man with a beard and scraggly clothes come to buy milk. I heard Romani screamin in the house next door" Link hurried through the narrow passageway to the water. "Where can his hideout be?" he called to no one. He placed Bombchus all over the hideout trying to open some secret door, and failed. "Where else can I look?" he asked himself. But he was determined to go on.  
  
Into the Astral Observatory was where he found the next clue. He knew the top of the Observatory was quite large. Why not the bottom half?   



End file.
